Waiting in the Rain
by OkamiPlayer
Summary: A new recruit joined the G.I. Joe alpha team, but the twist is she doesn't talk or show her face, and the alpha Joes are getting worried.
1. Chapter One- Confronting a Character

Chapter One- Confronting a Character

G.I. Joe Coffee room

When Hero walked in she saw the whole alpha team stare at her, but she stood tall with pride and grabbed 5 apples and walked out.

"Someone should talk to her." Scarlett said directing her words at Snake Eyes.

"Well, how about Beach head does it." Flint said.

"No thank you, I'm not exactly a social life." Beach head answered.

"God! Someone just talk to her." Duke complained

Snake Eyes raised his hand and began walking out the door in the direction of her quarters.

After a few rooms down he found her door was open and slowly walked inside but he found her balancing all the apples on her arms while standing on a short stick.

He then knocked on the door and she fell off her stick startled from the noise, "Crap! I forgot to close the door!" Hero thought and slowly got up and looked at Snake Eyes.

"I would like to ask a few questions." Snake Eyes typed on his smart phone.

Hero shook her head and pushed Snake Eyes out the door and closed it.

"Well that went, fine." Snake Eyes thought and began walking toward the coffee room.

But when he finally arrived at the coffee room he saw everyone smiling at a party invitation.

"Hey Snake, How did it go?" Flint asked.

"Not well." Snake Eyes typed.

"By the ways, what's that?"

"It's a party invitation." Beach head said.

Snake Eyes nodded and grabbed the tea kettle and began making tea.

"You're invited if you want." Duke said.

"But what about Hero?" Snake Eyes typed.

"I don't think she wants to go honestly, but I may be wrong." Duke answered.

Snake Eyes nodded and typed "Then I shall not go."

"Yea i'm staying to." Beach head agreed.

"Come on Beach head, Snake Eyes!" Flint said.

Beach head and Snake Eyes shook their heads and Snake collected his tea careful not to drop it and he lifted his mask and drank it slowly.

"Humph, be that way." Flint said a little bit angry.

But Hero walked in again and put a file on the desk while everyone was staring at her, but Snake Eyes looked at the file and slowly opened it.

It had one page and he read it in his head

Codename: Hero

Age: Unknown

Origin: Unknown

Real Name: Unknown

Career: Unknown

Description: Unknown

And when Snake Eyes turned it to the next page it had hand writing "There's your information."

Hero bowed and walked out. Everyone looked at the file one by one and each one of them had the same reaction.

"My hunch is that's why she likes to be alone." Ripcord said.

They all nodded in agreement except for Snake Eyes, he stood there thinking of what had happened to her.

He took the file and went to her quarters in a fast pace.

"Where you going!" Roadblock yelled. But Snake eyes ignored him.

It was only moments later when Snake Eyes arrived at Hero's quarters.

He knocked on her door rapidly but no one answered, so he slipped the files under the door and walked away


	2. Chapter Two- The Assault

Chapter Two- The Assault

Cobra Base Throne Room

"Cobra Commander, I have a brilliant idea that you might like." Mindbender said.

"What is it this time?" Cobra Commander hissed.

"I've figured out how to make a beam gun that will be able to shoot the new enhancement that I made and you will be in control." Mindbender answered .

"Oh goodie! When do we start this new beginning!" Cobra Commander said bringing his attention to what Mindbender had to say.

"We can start it in 2 days, but I need a few supplies from the Joes."

"What do you need?" Cobra Commander asked excited.

"From the Joes , I need a key card from General Hawk that he carries."

"Why do you need the key card?"

"Just to keep it simple Commander, It'll make it easier."

"Fine! Storm Shadow! I want it now!" Cobra Commander yelled.

"It will be done Commander." Storm Shadow answered.

"Good, now lets begin." Cobra Commander evilly chuckled.

-G.I. Joe Base-

The Briefing room

General Hawk was casually playing a video game right beside Duke.

"Have you see Hero lately?" General Hawk asked in his own curiosity.

"Nope, I haven't seen her since- But Duke's words were cut off when he felt a sharp pain in his side and he collapsed.

"Duke!" General Hawk said and he started to run over to him but Storm Shadow held his blade near his neck and said "Give me the key card."

General Hawk shook his head and said "I'd rather die."

Storm Shadow was not a patient man and he neared the blade closer to his throat.

"Tell me or I'll slice your throat!" Storm Shadow threatened.

General Hawk shook his head and Storm Shadow swung his sword at Hawk but his blade stopped.

"Snake Eyes!" Storm Shadow thought and went back into his stance. But he noticed it wasn't Snake Eyes it was a woman!

Storm Shadow charged at Hero but she stood there for a second and when he was In close range she hit his neck pressure point and kicked him across the room causing him to hit a wall. She took that chance to glimpse at General Hawk to see if he was fine. But when she turned her head back around to see the ninja, he disappeared.

Hero saw Duke on the ground bleeding so she ran to him swiftly and picked him up.

General Hawk and Hero ran out the entrance in the direction of the medical quarter.

-Medical Quarters-

Everyone on Alpha team except Hero was waiting for Duke to wake up.

"I wonder why Hero isn't here." Scarlett asked.

"Well maybe she's tired from saving General Hawk and Duke's butt." Roadblock answered.

Scarlett nodded in agreement and sat down in a chair.

-Hero's Quarters-

Hero trudged to her first aid kit and opened it still holding her hand on the deep slash the Ninja gave her.

She then heard a knock at the door but she didn't answer it. Hero continued grabbing the bandages and painfully pressuring on her wound while applying. But when she finally put on her bandage she went to the door trying not to show her deep slash.

Snake Eyes was waiting patiently holding a cup of steaming tea. Hero looked at him carefully trying to see an expression through his dark mask. But she couldn't so she looked down at the cup and stared at it. Snake Eyes stretched his arms with the tea and motioned her to take it. She slowly took the tea and bowed at Snake Eyes before closing the door.


	3. Chapter Three- Calling All Assassins

Chapter Thee- Calling all the Assassins

Hey guys in this chapter I decided to release a tiny bit of my OC's name but just telling you it's not her full name.

* * *

"Ama! Where are you?" Her father yelled wearily.

Ama came swiftly behind her father and held his hand but he swooped her up into his arms and put her into a closet.

"My beloved daughter, I need you to stay here no matter what." Ama's father said.

Ama nodded and hugged her father one last time and slid into the closet, her father locked the door and stood beside it.

A loud boom came from the door entrance and a metal man walked in holding a machine gun and started shooting at Ama's father. All the bullets hit him and he fell. The metal man smirked in enjoyment and ran out.

Ama was crying in agony, she had just watched her father get killed in front of her very own eyes.

Hero awoke startled from the terrible memory and slowly sat up from her bed. She looked around the empty room and then laid on her bed once more. She stared at the blank ceiling and thought for a moment.

"Why did I sleep again." She thought to herself. Her wound had stopped throbbing with pain from which she received during the fight for the Generals life along with his Captain, Duke. She slowly got up and decided to go to the coffee room for a bit to see if anyone even cared enough that she was there.

-Few minutes later-

When Hero arrived at the coffee room she saw the alpha team playing rock paper scissors or drinking coffee. Fortunately no one noticed her-

"Hero! Where have you been?" Scarlett asked. Hero did not answer she just continued walking straight on toward the fruit basket for which she grabbed apples from. Everyone was still staring at her and it made her uncomfortable.

"Would you stop looking at me?" Hero signed. Snake Eyes was surprised with this new… word.

"Wait you can sign?!" Scarlett asked confused. Hero shook her head and just walked out into the direction of the medical quarters.

But while she was walking she heard a sudden ringing noise in her ears. Though it did not bother her at all, but the soldiers around her fell, including the alphas.

Hero was hit in the back of her head and blacked out.

-Several Hours later-

Hero slowly awoke finding herself on the floor of the base and saw a small computer chip. She immediately got off the floor and rubbed the back of her head that was still hurting from the blow.

"God dangit I should have finished off the white ninja when I had the chance." Hero thought and ran to the technology room, but while she was running everywhere she looked was deserted.

Just a few moments passed when she finally arrived at the technology room and put in the chip. A screen was shown with her team chained up. They looked beat up.

"Hello recruit." The man in the mask said evilly. Hero looked at the emblem the man was wearing, and she was also downloading the location at the same time. Hero nodded and kept staring at him blankly.

"As you see here these are my first test subjects of my new project." He said. Hero tilted her head and kept it that way.

"If you want them back then you're going to have to come and find me and turn yourself in. You have five days."

"Also, have fun trying." He said cackling. Hero bowed and pulled back her fist.

"Wait… wait! Don- Hero broke the hard drive.

-Cobra Base-

"She's going to kill you." General Hawk said weakly. Cobra Commander kicked Hawk and he moaned in pain.

"Be quiet you pest." Cobra Commander yelled harshly and with a swoosh of his cape he walked away.

-Joe Base-

Hero knew exactly who to call and she took out a beacon and threw it down and waited for a moment.

-High facility Cobra Base-

Five of the most notorious ninja assassins stood tied up in high velocity chains listening to the most boring talk ever until a ring came out of one of the assassin's pocket.

"What's that?" The Cobra warrant asked taking it out of the sword pocket.

"Put it down and you will see." The ninja said harshly. The warrant dropped it on the ground roughly and saw another ninja pop up as if it was actually walking around.

"Hero! This is a bad time." The ninja said in the voice deepener to sound like a grown man.

"I need help." Hero signed. All the assassins glanced at each other and nodded.

"Consider it done, it was boring here anyways, plus he gave me the next location to the next prison base." The ninja said.

"Was I really?" The warrant asked looking at his soldiers; they shrugged and held up their guns.

The ninja nodded and said "Sorry boys were going to have to cut this short."

And all the ninjas broke free and killed everyone in the interrogation room. Hero stood there waiting patiently and counted how many seconds it took.

"So how many seconds?" The ninja asked curiously. Hero held up five masked fingers and the ninjas awed. And the sirens went off.

"Well, we'll meet you there." The ninja said grabbing the hologram and Hero nodded before logging off.

"Ran, Haruka you're with me, Kamiko, Masami get one of the cars." The ninja said and everyone went off into their tasks.

"Good luck Kasumi!" Masami yelled while running. Kasumi nodded and pulled out a small pistol. She aimed at the wall and shot at it once and it blew up. The wall had a big gaping hole that had sunlight shining through.

"Haruka, Ran take to the trees." Kasumi said running out with the pistol by her side.

"Wait! We almost forgot." Ran said placing a bomb on the wall. Kasumi smiled under her mask and jumped into a tree along with Haruka. But Ran shortly joined them.

Cobra soldiers ran out holding weapons and looking around. "Oh god were going to die!" a soldier said with his legs shaking.

"This is exactly what happened to my friend."

"But I thought assassins weren't real!" Another Cobra said. Then out of the shadows Kasumi walked out with blades on the outside of her suit forearms.

"I a sure you ninja assassins are real." Kasumi said stepping out into the sunlight. The trembling soldiers were holding their guns shakily.

"What are you?" The soldier asked. Kasumi smirked under her mask and said "I belong to the Tokuta." She then flipped backwards into the shadows and the jeep that Kamiko and Masami were driving ran them right over; all of them went flying into the air.

"Good timing." Ran said jumping into the jeep along with Haruka and Kasumi and drove away dust spreading like a large cloud. But when they were finally far enough from the Cobra base Masami asked "Let's press that button!" Ran nodded and pressed the button; a large explosion wave went right past them and caused their jeep to bump a little.

"Well done guys." Kamiko said lifting up her visor showing her ocean blue eyes. Everyone else lifted there visors and showed their eyes.

"Remember when Hero was younger?" Kasumi brought up. Everyone nodded and Masami asked "What about it?"

"Before she took the vow, before she couldn't talk, show, nor tells her real name anymore she was the nicest friend."

"And she still is Kamiko." Ran said looking at her with her violet eyes. Kamiko nodded and looked out the window.

"Anyways. Kamiko continued "She sent us the navigation point where to meet her."

"Alright let's go, I hope it's a new mission that includes us staying with her." Kasumi said.


	4. Chapter Four- The Escape

I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! it took me forever cause I was to busy correcting it's mistakes. But then again I do apologies! Hope U like!

* * *

Chapter Four- The Escape

5th day of the deadline

Hero went over the plan with her signing to her ninjas and their mission had begun to retrieve her team.

General Hawk and the alpha team gave up on the idea that Hero was to come and save them. They were strapped to experimental tables awaiting their transfusion to turn against their will and work for the enemy they hated most.

Snake Eyes was the only one who still believed Hero was coming. Though it was vanishing slowly bit by bit.

"Dr. Mindbender, Is the transfusion ready?" Cobra Commander asked anxiously.

"I can no longer wait for this Joe to come and save its comrades."

"It's at 89% sir." Mindbender answered.

"Can't you make it-"

"Sir! An unidentified soldier is outside on its knees. As if it's surrendering ." The soldier said storming in on the conversation.

To the alpha teams horror Hero had come to exchange her life in exchange for her fellow squad mates and soldiers. Though she already knew it was a trap.

Cobra Commander left immediately and went to Hero to look at her in person.

"Put a restraint collar on her!" Cobra Commander ordered. And the soldiers did.

"I guess you were that much devoted to your team then your own life."

Storm Shadow ran to Cobra Commander panicking.

"Cobra Commander! That's not her!"

"What." Cobra Commander asked confused and turned around. That was a huge mistake. Hero and the other four assassins came out swiftly without anyone noticing and killed all the soldiers in the radius of Kasumi, the one who was faking Hero.

Storm Shadow pushed Cobra Commander to safety and then went back to where the five ninjas stood. But they were gone. It had begun to rain and before the flash flood started they had to escape first.

Hero and her ninjas were already inside looking around for Hero's team until she eventually found them. The alpha team was thrilled that she had not yet given up the idea of saving them.

The ninjas unstrapped them and all of them began running away to free the other G.I. Joe soldiers that were in the next room.

But when they arrived they found the G.I. Joe soldiers were in high velocity jail cells that was unbreak-

Hero took out her sword and slashed the lock off of 8 jail cells full of soldiers and motioned them to get out quickly, but when they were all out Storm Shadow and Destro were at the entrance. Hero recognized the metal man.

"You!" She thought and drew her sword in a challenge to Destro along with Snake Eyes.

Hero signed to her ninjas to take them to the transports and wait for them there. They nodded with agitation that they should stay, though they knew it was between her and the metal man who had killed her father so they left.

"Explain to us who you are." General Hawk asked.

"No time for that general." Masami said looking around for the directions to the transports.

Hero and Snake Eyes charged at their enemy's and metal was clashing. Hero was always good at fighting and she never lost a match against anyone.

Destro punched Hero in the stomach expecting her to cry out in pain but she didn't instead she jumped up and wrapped her legs round his neck and flipped Destro onto the ground in a flash.

And started chocking Destro as if it was too easy, Snake Eyes on the other hand was fighting his brother Storm Shadow.

Destro's life was slowly slipping away from him until the Baroness came and shot a bullet at Hero which she caught swiftly and dropped it. She instantly stood up and stopped chocking him and took out a shrunken that was quickly shot out of her hand by the Baroness.

She then took out a dart gun and shot the baroness in return for annoying her from killing her arch nemesis. But she thought for a moment about the metal man catching his breath and thought "Should I kill- Hero then looked over where Snake Eyes was standing, he was standing over his knocked out brother and the two of them quickly ran away to the transports.

They both arrived safely in time before the base was flooded with Cobra soldiers.

Hero then sat next to her ninja assassins and General Hawk asked "Can you tell me who these people are now?"

"We are Hero's closest friends." They all said lifting their visors up showing their colored eyes.

"So you guys thought of this plan to save us?"

"Well Hero did. She was most determined to save you since she had grown a liking to you."

Hero then looked at her palm that was bleeding from which she received when the shrunken was shot out of her hand.

"I see you have an Arashikage aboard?" Masami asked curiously.

Snake Eyes then turned his attention on Hero who had been studying her palm that was dripping a little with blood. He then got up and took her hand and put a bandage on it and sat back down again.

"His names Snake Eyes. He doesn't talk much." Duke said.

"I can see that. She doesn't talk much either due to the fact that she took a vow."

"But she can also disobey the vow on certain circumstances." Kamiko explained.

"So you guys are real highly trained ninja assassins including Hero?" Duke asked astonished.

"Well Hero is different from us…" Haruka said trailing off.

"How is that?"

"We cannot tell."

It was then silent for the rest of the ride. Snake Eyes was looking at Hero who looked frustrated in a way and he had hoped that she was fine.


	5. Chapter Five- New Mission

Chapter Five- New Mission?

PROLOGUE

4 months later

After the recent retrieval of the G.I. Joes Hero and her fellow assassins were awarded medals of bravery, and her assassins were gratefully accepted into the G.I. Joe Alpha Team. Except Hero had a bad feeling Cobra Commander would not give up that easily, though she knew she was safe with her assassins, since they were like her family.

* * *

G.I. JOE BASE

KAMIKO'S QUARTERS

~Now Brought Back Out Of Past~

"Hero! Hello you there?"

Kamiko said waving her masked hand over Hero's mask. But with Hero's quick senses she grabbed Kamiko's hand gently and somewhat rough and shook her head.

Kamiko backed away and bowed in apology and helped Hero out of her chair. Hero then realized that she had almost missed Kasumi's birthday. Today she was to receive her new katana.

So she quickly grabbed the long wrapped stick and ran out the door. Kamiko was smiling; she admired Hero for she was the calmest, gentlest, and most serious person she's known since she was 1.

* * *

~IN THE HALLWAY~

While Hero was running down the hallway with her katana's fastened behind her back vertically in there sheaths Snake Eyes walked out of nowhere and she ran into him accidentally. Both tumbling down the small stair case and eventually stopping with Hero on top of Snake Eyes with her chin over his shoulder. And when she slowly lifted her head, her cheeks were deep red, for she was staring directly at Snake Eyes, who was blushing a tiny bit. She stood up, quickly pulling Snake Eyes to his feet with her and vanished quickly in the distance.

Snake Eyes was left embarrassed but not mad. He did have feelings for Hero after all. He stood there for a moment before beginning to walk slowly to the coffee-room. He was not going to tell anyone what just happened, for they would assume he liked her. Which was true but he really wanted to keep it a secret because he was afraid Hero didn't like him at all.

* * *

As Hero was running to the training room she thought about Snake Eyes and felt so ashamed.

_"He would never like me."_ She thought and her heart hardened at that thought, but she knew it was true. He probably liked Scarlett better than her and she shook her head of the thought.

_"Besides, it is apart of my vow to never learn to love... "_ She thought and then quickly shook it off, deciding her objective was more important than mulling over something that will never happen...

* * *

~TRAINING ROOM~

When Hero arrived at the training room she dashed in, seeing Kasumi doing acrobatic moves that were sacred to the Tokuta clan. Kasumi immediately stopped doing them and bowed to her master and then was handed a rather nicely wrapped stick. (Which was really a katana)

"Happy birthday, Kasumi."

Hero signed and was rewarded with a happy hug.

"Thank you Master."

Kasumi said. Hero nodded and was released from the warm embrace.

She carefully opened the wrapping and was awed in amazement as she stared down at the golden sheath. It had an inscription that said "名誉." (Honor)

Kasumi smiled and unsheathed the blade, it seemed to be in good condition, and the blade had a fine point. She's always wanted one for her collection since she was 12, but since this specific sword was for high ranking ninjas she wasn't permitted to have one until she reached so.

She carefully re-sheathed the katana and bowed to Hero one more time before she walked out of the room. Leaving Hero all alone in the room by herself.

Hero looked around the quiet room for 3 minutes. For the first time it was silent, no more snoring from Road Block, no rustling of feet. Absolutely silent.

Hero smiled under her mask and straightened her back. _Feet together, eyes shut, hands clasped, and move with the air..._

She drew her sword and began to feel the direction the wind was flowing. _Left. _She sidestepped left and gracefully twirled her sword in a dance of death.

Just then, Hero's mission tac beeped. Training will be saved for later...I suppose..._  
_

* * *

Hey guys! PROBABLY most of you hate me right now, which is understandable. BUT please forgive me's! I was so busy this summer! I had sports to do and books to read along with a VACATION! :D anyways its a cliff hanger. Sorry but sometimes suspense can get cha! this is a half filler and not because of the cliffy. So hope you LIKE!

**I don't own anything but my main OC and her team.**

**(Hero)**


End file.
